One well-known problem with washing machine lint strainers is the problem of lint removal from the strainer itself. The lint fibers become entwined within the small strainer openings making the lint difficult to remove from the individual strainer holes.
Other strainers or filters cannot be easily cleaned and are discarded after they are filled up with lint. Also, without a lint strainer, drain pipes may eventually accumulate lint and thus will have to be cleaned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 565,250; 2,365,525; 2,494,780; 1,708,817; and 3,755,072 all contain an extra device called a cleaning element and operation of this cleaning element as the means to clean the strainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,880 U.S, shows a lint trap but it is primarily intended to be disposed of when it is full of lint. Cleaning the lint trap is hardly possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,667 is reusable, but difficult and time consuming to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,944 can be cleaned, but cleaning is time-consuming requiring the removal of a nut, screen and cross member and possible use of a wrench. It also requires the use of expensive clamps for attachment to the washing machine hose. This filter will also clog up with lint fast because of the small screen area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,241 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,667 both attach to the tub drain and may have to be removed if the tub is to be used for other than washing machine discharge such as filling up a pail of tap water in the tub thus making other use of the tub inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,361 is reusable but it is difficult to clean the lint out of the small holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,880 and U.S Pat. No. 4,123,361 cause excessive washing machine discharge back pressure when the inventions are totally full of lint.